Something Worth Living For
by heythereromeo'xo
Summary: It is a very special day. The Daily Prophet are on standby and half a dozen people are due to be attending the Burrow for the top notch wedding in the Wizarding World of the century as Harry Potter is to be united in holy matrimony to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley.


**_The Boy Who Lived to be joined with the Holyhead Harpies' Chaser in holy matrimony on this blissful day_**

 _On September 1st_ _2000, Harry James Potter (aged 20) popped the question to the love of his life Ginevra Molly Weasley (aged 19) at midnight by Platform 9 3/4 after spending a romantic evening in London. Harry is the only son of the deceased James and Lily Potter (was Evans). Ginevra is the youngest of the seven children of Arthur and Molly Weasley (was Prewett) as well as being their only daughter. Ginevra is also the younger sister of Ronald Billius Weasley (aged 21), who is Harry's best friend. Harry and Ginevra have been romantically involved with one another since 1997 but failed to start a relationship until May the 2nd_ _1998 which was the date that signified the end of the second wizarding war. Since the war, Harry trained to be an Auror and is now working for the Ministry of Magic as a professional Auror alongside his best friend and fiancée's brother Ronald Weasley, whilst Ginevra is a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. On this blissful summer's day, which is July the 15th_ _2001, Harry and Ginevra are to be wed at Ottery St Catchpole._

…

No matter how much Harry Potter despised Rita Skeeter, he couldn't help but beam ecstatically at the Daily Prophet that was staring up at him from the long oak kitchen table that was located in 12 Grimmauld Place, which was now the home of himself and Ginny. Him and his beautiful fiancée was on the front cover of the Daily Prophet, kissing on Platform 9 ¾ on the morning that Ginny went back to Hogwarts with Hermione after the war on September the 1st 1998. Harry smiled at the thought of that picture being taken almost two years ago and how far they've come. During the war, he didn't know whether he was going to make it dead or alive, but he knew that he had something worth living for!

Although, when the war had drawn to a dramatic end, it didn't mean that everything was perfect. People were grieving over the losses that had fallen during the battle, not everyone was bursting with joy. The end of an era had dramatic consequences, especially for the Weasleys as they had lost Fred Weasley, which almost tore the Weasley family apart; not forgetting the consequences of leaving a one month old baby boy an orphan as Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin had lost his parents Remus and Nymphadora.

However, happiness was brought into the family when after the war, Percy Weasley confessed that he had been dating someone called Audrey Clearwater and they were planning on getting married in the summer or the early autumn. Molly was over the moon and to take her mind off the fact that she had lost two good friends and a son, she started arranging the wedding and they got married in August 1998. Broodiness awakened the family when Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting and on the second year anniversary of when the war ended, a baby girl called Victoire Bella Weasley was born. Ron and Hermione have stayed together for as long as Harry and Ginny have been reunited but there has been no sign of an engagement just yet. A few months ago, George Weasley had started dating Angelina Johnston, which appeared to be sour due to the circumstances that Angelina was his late twin's childhood sweetheart; but everyone reluctantly bit their tongue as they knew that Fred would want to see them both happy and plus, George was the happiest he had been since Fred's death when he's with Angelina- no one would dare to spoil things. Charlie, on the other hand, well…the Weasleys wouldn't be surprised to see him escort a dragon up the aisle!

"Master Harry," Kreacher suddenly approached Harry as he wobbled over to his side. "Should I take an order to wake up the red Mr Ronald Weasley?"

Harry smirked at his house elf's description of his best friend Ron Weasley, "Go on." He smiled politely, "Oh and Kreacher," he started to talk quietly. "Chuck a bucket of cold water on him," he instructed, playfully.

Kreacher's eyes widened, but an amused expression appeared on his face as he made a bee line for a bucket and filled it with water. He clicked his fingers with a mischievous look and he was gone with a pop.

"Aaahhh!"

Harry looked up at the ceiling and chuckled to himself. Ron came pounding down the stairs and stood in the middle of the kitchen in a short sleeved orange t-shirt and grey and white checked pyjama bottoms, his hair and face dripping. Harry sighed happily and folded his arms across his chest, smirking at Ron.

"Harry, that bloody house elf of yours," Ron whimpered in a high pitched voice. Harry shook his head chuckling. After all these years, Ron had still failed to get rid of his thrilling voice.

"Harry, what are you doing just standing there?" Ron shrieked. "Get that house elf of yours to get me a towel!"

Harry chuckled, "Kreacher!"

…

The young bride to be was still absorbed in a slumber in her old bed at the Burrow, her enlightening red hair spread out over her old Holyhead Harpies pillow. She moaned softly as her hand reached out across the bed, her body hoping that she would be touching another human form, but in reality, she just grabbed more sheets. Ginny Weasley frowned as her eyes darted open. She sighed sadly and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. A massive smile spread across her face when she realised what today was. It was her wedding day.

Ginny flew out of bed and sprung open her bedroom door and darted downstairs to be greeted by Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Hermione.

"I'm getting married today," Ginny squealed with excitement, jumping up and down like she was five years old again. Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her tightly. He pressed a tender kiss onto her scalpel. "At least you're in the hands of another man after today," Arthur joked, pulling away from Ginny. Ginny, Hermione and Charlie laughed as they watched Molly whack her husband with a tea towel.

"I've been in the hands of another man for the past three years," said Ginny, truthfully. "Today is just going to make it official!" She beamed.

"Well how about you sit down Ginny dear and I'll get your breakfast," Molly ushered her daughter to take a seat up the kitchen table. Molly gasped as she rested her hand on her heart, "This will be the last time that I'll be making you breakfast."

"Then Kreacher will make my breakfast from now on," Ginny pointed out. It didn't seem to bother her that she was leaving her family to start a married life. It excited her as she wasn't marrying any man- she was getting married to the Chosen one. She felt so lucky that the Chosen one chose her instead of all the other pretty girls who had given him their outstanding googly eyes for all these years.

"Unless you and Harry have some massive fight and you end up back here," Charlie added, smirking. Ginny looked at her brother coldly, "Just because you will never get married!" She retorted.

"Don't say that Ginny," Molly hissed before stroking Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie just hasn't found the right one yet, have you dear?" She cooed as she pinched at Charlie's cheek.

Just at that moment, a pop was heard throughout the kitchen and Angelina appeared. "Sorry if I'm early," Angelina apologised. "It's just that George said I could come here."

"No it's fine dear," Molly reassured, giving her a gentle hug. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"Yes I've just had some toast," Angelina chuckled nervously. Molly nodded understandingly.

"Where is George?" Ginny frowned, her eyes wandering round her childhood home. George lives in the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes but last night, he stayed the night at the Burrow.

"He's gone up Grimmauld Place," Arthur informed. "To see how things are getting on on their side."

A trace of a smile began to play on Ginny's lips of the thought of Harry- her soon to be husband and partner for life. A pop jolted Ginny away from her daydreams and George was standing by the front door.

"Message for my little sister," George said playfully, smiling cheekily as he pulled out a small folded up piece of parchment from his pocket. He walked over to Ginny and slapped the parchment in the palm of her hand.

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"He's good, which is surprising considering that he has to put up with you for the rest of his life," George joked. Ginny glared at him which made George put his hands up in surrender, "I'm kidding, but he is fine! Kreacher had just made him and Ron breakfast."

"Do you know what time they'll be getting here?" Molly inquired, "The registrar will be here at half 1 and its 9 'o' clock now."

Ginny drained out the conversation that was occurring before her eyes. She looked down at the tiny piece of parchment in the palm of her hand. She grinned suspiciously as she unfolded it before her heart started to melt at the words that were written on the parchment:

 _I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. I love you always!_

 _Harry xxxxxx_

Ginny looked up at her family smiling, "What are you lot doing hanging around here chin wagging? Believe it or not, I'm getting married today!"

…

Ron Weasley was frowning at the person staring at him in the tall mirror of the guest bedroom. He was dressed in his robes. He was wearing black trousers, black shoes and a black blazer which went down to his thighs. Underneath, he was wearing a white shirt, a red tie and a waistcoat which consisted of red and gold.

Just at that moment, Harry entered the guest bedroom wearing identical robes to Ron. He had a single white rose in his hand; the other white rose spotted was pinned through Harry's jacket.

"Harry, red doesn't suit me," Ron complained. "I'm ginger, I just clash!"

Harry chuckled and handed Ron the white rose. Ron sighed and pinned the rose through the jacket hole. "Harry?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry observed Ron's face, "Yeah?"

"Do…do you think Hermione would want to marry me?" questioned Ron, nervously.

"Well, she's been in love with you for the past ten years or what not, so she'd be pretty daft if she didn't want to!" Harry exclaimed. He suddenly stopped and looked Ron in the eyes, "Wait, are you trying to ask me if you should propose to Hermione?"

"Well yeah," Ron stuttered. "I love her, even though she can be a bloody nightmare at times!" He let out a sigh.

Harry chuckled, "Tell me about it. But if you're sure it's what you want then go for it. But don't do it today because Ginny would kill you," he teased.

Ron grimaced, "No I won't don't worry, I need to get a ring first. Plus, I'd hate to be at the end of her bat bogey hexes again!"

Harry chuckled and patted his best man's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Harry pulled out two small golden bands from his inner jacket pocket and dropped them gently into the palm of Ron's hand. Ron smiled down at the rings. He was about to say something when Kreacher grabbed the groom's attention. He was stood in the doorway with a tall woman standing behind him. She was wearing brown boots, a long brown skirt that dropped down to her ankles, a brown blouse along with a lime green jacket and large black rectangular spectacles resting above her nose. Her blonde hair was tied up into a fancy bun.

"Master, I tried to tell Miss Rita Skeeter that you're a very busy master today," Kreacher stuttered, worriedly.

"No it's fine Kreacher," Harry reassured before looking at the lying news reporter coldly. "I had a funny feeling that she would come at some point."

Rita Skeeter smiled pleasantly at Harry, her bright red lips pursued. "Can you lead us to somewhere quiet or perhaps your little house elf could?" Rita asked, stroking Kreacher's head. Kreacher smacked her hand away and snarled up at her. Rita rubbed her hand, gazing down at Kreacher, offended.

"This way," Harry said bluntly, departing the guest bedroom and leading her into the living room which was on the floor below. He plonked himself down on the arm chair. Rita smiled at her surroundings and sat down elegantly on the sofa whilst Kreacher stood innocently in the doorway.

"Would Master like some tea and biscuits?" Kreacher inquired.

"Yes that'd be lovely thanks Kreacher," Harry smiled appreciatively.

Kreacher clicked his fingers and apparated. Harry looked at Rita, who was pulling her notebook and quill out of her black handbag. The notebook and quill flew up into the air.

"So today, you will be marrying the blood traitor family's girl Ginevra Molly Weasley. How does it feel to be marrying into a family with that sort of blood type?" Rita asked eagerly, scratching her chin with her long red fingernail and leaning in closer towards Harry.

"For starters, the Weasleys aren't blood traitors," Harry snapped. "They are the most warm hearted family in the wizarding world and it's an honour to become an official part of that family!"

"You have been best friends with Ginevra's older brother Ronald Billius Weasley since your first encounter on the Hogwarts Express, does it feel awkward that you're in love with his sister?"

"No it doesn't. Ron and the rest of their family accept mine and Ginny's relationship. Besides you can't help who you fall in love with," Harry smiled timidly at his cringiness. He could hear the quill scraping against the notepad and flicking a page.

Just at that moment, Kreacher entered the living room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. He placed them down on the coffee table. Harry nodded approvingly at him before the house elf apparated back out of the room.

"But sometimes love doesn't last forever," Rita prompted. "Which you are aware of, in the muggle world there is such thing as divorce. Can you see a future with Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Yes I can," Harry said in a matter of fact tone. "I wouldn't have asked her to marry me otherwise."

"How do you know that she'll marry you? How do you know that she won't get cold feet and ditch you at the altar at the last minute?" Rita raised her eyebrow, smiling mischievously.

"Merlin's beard, we haven't been together for like six months, we've been together on and off for the past four years! The love is eternal," Harry stated, proudly.

"On and off?" Rita gasped. This was a new source of information. The quill started to scrape quickly across the notepad and flick another page.

"I broke up with Ginny once to protect her from Voldemort. I didn't do it because I lost interest or I didn't love her anymore," Harry pointed out.

Rita smirked, "So how do you know that you two won't break up again? Is yours and Miss Weasley's love really eternal or are you just settling for one another instead of exploring the real wizarding world? Are you just marrying the Weasley girl just to be an official member of the Weasley family?"

"Yes it is eternal love and don't you dare criticise that," said Harry, coldly. "In fact, I don't have to explain myself to you! This article will probably be a load of rubbish anyway, like all your others," he insulted her, his wedding jitters starting to get the better of him as it was coming up for 1 'o' clock. Rita looked taken aback.

"You better go," he added bluntly. "I'm getting married in less than hour."

Rita gasped excitedly. She grabbed her notepad and quill from the air and shoved them into her black handbag. She stood up briskly and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Apologies Mr Potter but I have to emerge from your presence. I must interview the bride to be before the ceremony begins."

"No," Harry warned. "You stay away from Ginny- I don't want her stressed out!"

"It's the procedures," said Rita formally. "Good luck to you Mr Potter, the article will be published by tomorrow morning."

Rita emerged from the living room, passing George, Neville and Ron in the process. George and Neville were wearing identical robes to Harry and Ron. The three men stared at the foul woman as she made her way out of 12 Grimmauld Place independently. George, Neville and Ron looked towards Harry who was running his hands through his black hair.

"She finished her little report then?" Ron spat. The big haired blonde woman made his blood boil. He would never forget that one time in fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament when Rita wrote some lies in an article about Harry and Hermione dating with a picture of Harry and Hermione hugging. Rita never wants the facts of truth, she just wants gossip and she adores the idea of being able to roll around in money on it.

"More like I finished it for her," Harry corrected him. "And now she's going to the Burrow to interview Ginny." He sighed frustratedly.

"Oh god," George smacked his hand onto his forehead. "Hopefully one of Ginny's bat bogey hexes will come flying in her direction!"

…

Harry and Ginny had decided to go for the colour schemes of red and gold in honour of Gryffindor for their wedding.

Hermione and Luna were intrigued as they watched Molly Weasley kneeling down behind Ginny as she did up the final stitchings of the wedding dress. Her thin spectacles were resting above her nose. Molly Weasley was already fitted into her mother of the bride outfit which was a gold suit jacket with the same colour ankle high skirt and floral hat. Her heels were red and her blouse was white.

Hermione and Luna were wearing long silk slim fitted red dresses, which showed all of their curves and edges. The dresses came out a few inches at the legs. Thick gold straps were fitted round their shoulders. Their hair was clipped up into a neat bun with a strand of loose hair curled at the side. Their hair was clipped back with a gold dragon clip and they both had gold hoops in their ears to represent Harry and Ginny's favourite sport 'Quidditch'. They were both wearing gold heels and their nails had also been painted gold. Their makeup wasn't overdone.

Audrey argued why she wasn't a bridesmaid and Hermione was, considering that she had been married to Ginny's brother Percy, since August 1998. None of the family really liked Audrey, they tolerated her for Percy's sake as the family had lost Percy for a while due to him being on the Order's side when Voldemort returned, and they didn't want to lose him again. Plus, Audrey surprisingly made Percy happy, despite her constant nagging. "Well Hermione does that," Ron would always say when the subject was brought up, which made everyone laugh apart from Hermione of course. Angelina didn't expect to be a bridesmaid considering that she had only been with George for a few months and Ginny was already engaged to Harry and was in the middle of planning the wedding. Fleur wasn't fazed that she wasn't a bridesmaid and understood why Hermione was, as well as Angelina. Hermione was Ginny's best friend and they had a strong relationship. Hermione had always given her advice about Harry and was always there for her. It had nothing to do with Hermione being Ron's long term girlfriend. It was a thank you from Ginny really.

Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley were downstairs in the living room being entertained by Bill, Percy and Charlie Weasley. Teddy was three years old and was the ring bearer. He was wearing identical outfits to Harry, Ron, Neville and George. For this special occasion, he had bright red hair with thin gold streaks. He had chocolate brown eyes. Teddy was the spitting image of Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks).

Victorie was 14 months old, but she didn't seem it. She looked the same age as Teddy. Victorie was Harry and Ginny's flower girl. Her strawberry blonde shoulder length hair was in ecstatic curls due to her mother Fleur's excitement of curling her baby girl's hair for the first time. She did look adorable along with her sparkling blue eyes. Victorie had a gold headband across her head which lifted her tiny curls. She had a red dress which went down to her ankles with a golden band going across her tummy with a gold bow attached. She was also wearing matching red shoes.

Teddy was holding a small white cushion and was standing beside Victorie, who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Victorie, stand still," Bill urged his little girl. Victorie looked up at her father and her face dropped before looking at Teddy innocently.

"We're going to practise how you're going to walk down the aisle again okay?" Charlie beamed. Over the last few days, he had shown a liking for children. Some of the family were hoping that he was starting to like children more than he liked dragons.

"But we've done it hundreds of times," Teddy said in a crazy tone of voice, making the three gentleman laugh.

"But you've got to make it perfect for Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny's wedding," said Bill softly, "You don't want to make them cry do you?"

"Grownups don't cry, babies cry," Teddy laughed. Bill rolled his eyes, grinning. He was so cheeky!

"Come on Teddy, Victorie is only a baby, we need to do this so she understands clearly and doesn't get it wrong," Percy explained. "We know that you know what you're doing. You're brilliant little man!"

Teddy smiled proudly. He looked at Victorie who had a cute smile on her face. "Come on Victorie, let's do it again!" He said eagerly, holding his arm out for Victorie. Victorie giggled and hooked her arm quickly through his.

"Good girl," Bill praised. "Now walk slowly. Right together, left together." He instructed, moving his hands in action. For the tenth time, they did it perfectly. The three Weasleys smiled at one another in approval.

Suddenly, Fleur entered the Burrow wearing a light blue strapless dress that went down to her ankles with white heels. Her hair was pinned together to form a neat bun and was wearing a little makeup but didn't need much considering that she was a Veela. She was carrying a long box that carried flowers. She spread the box across the kitchen table.

"Mamma!" Victorie squealed. She ran over to Fleur and jumped into her arms. Fleur held her close and kissed her forehead.

"'Ello m' 'tweet lady," Fleur spoke in a French accent stroking Victorie's radiant locks, "'Ave you 'een good for Dadda?"

Victorie nodded eagerly. Bill walked over to them and pecked Fleur's lips and tickled Victorie's cheek making her giggle in which Fleur smiled at.

"We've been practising how you and Teddy have to walk down the aisle haven't we," Bill smiled at Victorie. Fleur gasped surprised, "'Ave you 'tweet pea?" Victorie nodded giggling. "Can you show mummy?" Victorie nodded again.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Percy walked over to the door and opened it to find Rita Skeeter standing there in authority, with the marquee that was standing in the lawn behind her.

"Percy Weasley, what a lovely surprise!" Rita beamed, kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well it is my sister's wedding," Percy pointed out.

"Oh yes, you are a Weasley," said Rita awkwardly before barging past him. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to the bride herself."

"She's upstairs getting ready," announced Charlie. "I don't think you should go up there." He spoke in a more firm tone.

"Oh it won't take long."

Before anyone could say another word, Rita ran up the stairs. She smiled when she found the door that had blue lettering that spelt out 'Ginny' across it. She knocked on the door and opened it.

Hermione, Luna and Molly were circled around Ginny in awe. It was like Ginny had transformed into a completely different person. Ginny's makeup was done to perfection as well as her hair, considering that she arranged to have a professional hair and makeup stylists to come in and do her up. The beauty of having a magical makeup stylist is that they put on a spell on your face, meaning that the makeup will remain on Ginny's face all day so when it comes to 'You may kiss the bride' at the end of the ceremony, the red lipstick won't smudge onto Harry's lips.

 _You only get married once so I better make the most of it,_ she thought to herself in response to booking hair and makeup stylists. Well, it is known for couples to get a divorce and marry again, but not Ginny. She has waited too long for Harry to even see her in the light that he sees her in now. She wasn't going to let that go and she didn't think that he would either. She was certain that this was **_forever_**.

Ginny's auburn hair that was originally straight got transformed into beautiful loose curls. Part of her hair was risen in a bun which was where Aunt Muriel's tiara rested against which had been run down the family for centuries and is goblin-made. Due to the tiara being goblin-made, you could use a spell to transform it to fit your style for your perfect day. On this occasion, the tiara has been transformed to a simple gold diamante tiara and was raised a bit in the middle where a red diamond rested at the top of the tiara like a star or an angel on a Christmas tree. To complete the hair look, a plain white veil, with a floral lace pattern round the bottom, was clipped right behind the tiara and fell down to her lower back.

Her dress however was a completely different story. It was a strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline, which came out slightly in white ruffles from the waist and down to Ginny's feet and ending in a trail. However, the dress remained a tight fitting at the waist and wasn't exactly in the style of a Cinderella ball gown. The top of the dress was plain and simple white lace which had rose styles imprinted through the lace. Around the waist of the dress was a thin sparkling gold belt, which Ginny felt fitted the colour scheme of the wedding beautifully as well as her nails which had been painted bright red. Underneath the dress, Ginny was wearing a white lace wedding garter at the top of her right leg. She was also wearing simple white heels on her feet. Ginny had portrait rectangular gold sparking earrings as well as a gold chain necklace with red pearls going along the front which belonged to Lily Evans' and was left to Harry. The previous day before they left for the Burrow, Harry gave her the necklace and asked whether it would be possible if the necklace would blend in with today's outfit and Ginny ensured that it did. Ginny wore that necklace with pride as she knew how much this would mean to Harry. Through these gestures, Ginny knew that Harry loved her dearly because on the night that he proposed, Harry presented her with his mother's engagement ring and she's been wearing it ever since.

A photographer was standing in the corner taking photographs of the emotional moment whereas the hair and makeup stylists were standing in another corner gazing at the bride like a complete art piece that they had just created.

"Oh Ginny, dear," Molly whimpered as she pulled a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and padded her eyes lightly. "You look absolutely beautiful! Your father will be so proud just like I am!"

Before Ginny could respond, a knock awakened the room. They all looked towards the door as it swung open melodramatically to reveal Rita Skeeter. Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled, "You have __ ** _got_** to be kidding me."

"Ginny Weasley," Rita Skeeter squealed excitedly as she marched into the room eagerly, pressing the palms of her hands together. "The blushing bride!"

"What do you want?" Ginny demanded, "I'm about to get married!"

"Oh I know," Rita smiled happily, "To the famous Harry Potter!" She pulled up the stall which was under the dressing table for her to perch on. "So tell me how does it feel?"

"Rita, I'm about to get married in half an hour," Ginny groaned. "I don't have time for this!"

"Oh I know," Rita squealed. "I've just been to see your prince charming. He told me not to come and see you, but I couldn't resist. I had to speak to the beautiful bride before she ties the knot with Harry Potter! So tell me, how it feels?" Rita smiled innocently.

Ginny sighed frustratedly, "For your information, it is the best feeling in the world. It feels amazing how out of all the fan girls out there, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, he chose **_me_** and it's also great to know that it has only been me that he's ever loved. I feel the same way about him. Screw Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, Harry Potter has always been the one for me and no, before you ask it's not for his fame at all, it's for the person he is! Now can you please get out and leave my wedding before I bat bogey hex you ok?!" She then spoke in a demanding tone of voice. Ginny was starting to get nervous and her nerves were starting to get the better of her as she felt like she had just said too much.

"Oh poor Ginny," Rita spoke sympathetically, pursuing her lips. "Are your nerves starting to get the better of you precious?"

Ginny licked her lips before turning to Hermione and held her hand out, "Hermione, can you pass me my wand please?"

Hermione grinned to herself as she picked up Ginny's wand from the top of her drawers. Rita's dazzling blue eyes began to expand to the size of big disks as the wand got passed to its owner. Rita nervously looked at Ginny before clicking her fingers towards her notepad and pen which had been raised in the air. The notepad and pen then collapsed into her brown handbag which had been sitting neatly on the floor beside her. Rita immediately picked up the bag and began to chuckle nervously, "That's fine Miss Weasley. I must be off. Have a nice day!"

Everyone within the bridal party found it amusing at how Rita couldn't whisk out the room quick enough and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I've never seen her leave so fast," said Luna in her ordinary dreamy voice as she gazed at the wooden door which had a Holyhead Harpies poster sealed onto it.

"Her face," Hermione giggled behind her hand. "She has never looked so scared."

Ginny just chuckled as she looked up proudly, feeling a sense of achievement. No one could ever get rid of Rita Skeeter whenever she turned up, well it wasn't likely, so Ginny felt like she had broken a record which wasn't just scoring the most goals that any other Holyhead Harpies chaser had ever scored within the last two decades.

"Ginny dear," Molly let out an exasperated sigh as she adjusted her daughter's veil. "You **_must_** __learn to control your temper now that you're soon to become someone's wife. You were like this growing up with your brothers. You're a woman now so you have to behave like one."

"Oh mother," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can't honestly say that you haven't been biting your tongue or clenching your fists whenever Rita Skeeter has been in the room." She gave her mother a knowing look in which Molly just responded by adjusting the ruffles on Ginny's dress. "I never said that I haven't but I have managed to control my anger."

"Oh really?" Ginny smirked, "You can control your anger? Then what about during the Battle of Hogwarts where Bellatrix aimed to curse me but you stood in the way and said "Not my daughter you bitch" and then killed her."

Hermione and Luna couldn't help but smirk. Molly rolled her eyes, "Ginevra Weasley, you know that was completely different! We were in the middle of a battle! You could have died!"

"Well like I said, sometimes you can't control your anger," Ginny pointed out.

"And like I said, that was completely different," Molly retorted. "That was **_completely_** different."

Hermione and Luna were giggling silently behind their hands. Molly always held the upper hand and had rarely heard one of her children backchat her, not never. But today, Ginny Weasley had back chatted her own mother. _She was brave,_ they thought. _Very brave._

Just at that moment, Molly took a step back. It was like all the agitated feelings had vanished from her face as it filled with happy emotions. Her hand clasped over her mouth as she admired her daughter with her eyes watery.

"You look perfect," Molly gushed, not quite believing that the little girl, who was continuously nagging her to go to Hogwarts before she was eleven, was standing before her.

Ginny gave a small smile before turning to her two friends, "What do you think, girls?"

"You look a picture," Luna complimented. "I really like the style of the dress and how the ruffles make you a bolder figure," she added, whilst she walked over to Ginny and began to stroke one of the ruffles. "Like a bird." Luna smiled up at Ginny with an innocent manner whilst Ginny responded by staring at her bridesmaid horrifically.

Hermione let out a small giggle, "You look amazing Ginny- Harry won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"You look incredible Miss Weasley," the hair stylist commented in the corner.

"I agree," the makeup stylist smiled. "Harry's a very lucky man."

"More like I'm the lucky one," Ginny blushed furiously, her cheeks starting to match the colour of her hair. "Thank you so much, you two. My mum will see you out."

Hermione tried not to laugh about the fact that she had just volunteered her mother for a task.

"Of course I will, dear," she began to speak, excitedly. "I can also get your father too! I'm sure he would like to see you before he hands you over to another man!" She briskly kissed Ginny's cheek before rushing over to the door and opening it wide open, "After you ladies." She waited until the stylists had left the room before following after them and closing the door behind her.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. Luna, on the other hand, just stared dreamily towards the door, thinking how wonderful it is of how excited a mother can be about her own child's wedding.

…

Harry, Ron, George and Neville suddenly appeared outside of the Burrow within a blink of an eyelid. They were welcomed by the massive white marquee that stood in front of them with a long red carpet that led into the marquee. In the middle of the carpet outside stood an archway which was made out dozens of small white roses. Guests were starting to arrive for this special occasion which was about to commence in nearly less than half an hour. It was going to be a massive wedding, both Harry and Ginny knew that for sure, with Harry being the one who defeated Voldemort and having an already very high position within the Ministry of Magic as an auror, nearly the **_entire_** Ministry had been invited. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, they had formed relationships with the students and teachers so a lot of people from Hogwarts were invited like old friends and some teachers like Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. Ginny also invited the Holyhead Harpies. The Weasley family was also massive so they were all invited. As it was their only daughter's wedding, Molly and Arthur wanted to throw invitations to everyone that they knew. They were so proud of the engagement and Molly was constantly driving Ginny round the bend of ideas for the wedding. She wanted this day to be perfect for the both of them. After the time Harry and Ginny have had, they deserved it.

The four boys turned around when they saw Rita Skeeter quickly dash out of the house, holding onto her tightly clipped up blonde hair, breathlessly. This made the four boys frown in confusion. What in Merlin's name would make Rita Skeeter act like this? She was always sly and witty; they never thought they would see her in this sort of state. Something must have really got to her.

Rita suddenly noticed Harry looking towards her with a puzzled expression. She started to walk inbetween the four boys, "You've got a feisty one there Mr Potter," Rita cried. "Your bride just tried to bat bogey hex me!"

The four boys' jaws dropped before trying to compose their humour. Ginny had **_actually_** made Rita leave and not on her own free will like usual.

"Good luck!" Rita suddenly said as she paced up the grounds and soon disapparated into thin air. Harry's lips were curved into a smirk as he looked towards the Burrow's front door, the place where the soon to be Mrs Potter was getting ready upstairs. _That's_ ** _my_** _girl_ , Harry thought with pride.

"I wonder if mum has made any food," Ron wondered as they began to head towards the Burrow.

"Ron, you can't honestly be hungry," George rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Can't you not wait until after our baby sister is married off?" He asked as he opened the front door to the Burrow to find Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy with Teddy and Victorie.

"Here he is," Bill grinned in Harry's direction, "The unlucky man."

"That is our sister you're talking about you know," Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah but any man deserves a medal for putting up with Ginny's feisty behaviour," George added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I think I've gained enough rewards over the years," Harry commented.

"Harry, I'm alright with you marrying my sister, but I don't want to hear about the physical side!" Ron exclaimed, going even redder in the face than his own hair.

"I wasn't even talking about **_that_** ," Harry's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "And I don't think I'd discuss **_that_** with her brothers anyway!"

Ron sighed and picked up a slice of homemade bread that was sitting on a plate on the worktop and took a massive bite into it.

"Harry!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over to his godfather's side.

"Hey buddy," Harry ruffled the young boy's hair as it turned black. "How are you doing? Where's your nan?"

"Andromeda is outside with the rest of the guests," Charlie informed him. "As Teddy is your little ring bearer, she thought he would be better off here with us. You've been practicing your walk down the aisle with Victorie haven't you Teddy?!" He said enthusiastically to the young adolescent. "Here, why don't you show Harry?"

"No," Teddy grunted, frustratedly. "Victorie **_knows_** __how to walk down the aisle now! Don't you Victorie?!" Teddy turned to Victorie with his eyes like the size of disks in which Victorie responded to by nodding whilst giggling.

"We 'ant wear Vicky out before 'zee wedding," Fleur stated sternly as she held her baby girl close to her.

"They aren't your dragons Charles," George smirked in which Charlie just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Thank you so much ladies," Molly came down the stairs slowly, smiling pleasantly at the hair and makeup artists who were close behind her. "My daughter looks so lovely!"

"That's alright," the hair stylist chuckled. "Your daughter really does look beautiful. Mr Potter is a very lucky man."

"Speaking of the devil," the makeup artist grinned as she noticed Harry standing with the men.

Molly turned round and gasped when she noticed that Harry and the groomsmen were standing in her home. "Oh Harry," Molly gushed as she rushed over to him and suffocated her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, forgetting that her own sons were even present. "How are you feeling, dear?" Molly beamed as she held his cheeks in both of her hands.

"Yeah not too bad," Harry smiled awkwardly.

"You don't look too peaky," Molly smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I ate this morning," Harry answered.

"Good," Molly said before she looked over at Ron who was stuffing his face with bread, with crumbs tearing apart and falling with every bite. "Ron!" Molly screeched as she hurried over to Ron and snatched the bread from his clutch.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"Look at the state of you," Molly scolded as she rubbed crumbs off Ron's front, "Your sister and your best friend are about to get married in less than half an hour for crying out loud!"

"I was hungry!" Ron exclaimed.

"You just couldn't wait could you," Molly growled, letting out a frustrated sigh. Harry, Neville and the Weasley brothers watched in amusement. "Now where's your father?"

"He's in the marquee greeting the guests," Percy informed his mother.

"Well that should be your job," Molly told them sternly, indicating to all of the men. "You should go out there, make sure everything's all set up and ready to go. Could you also send your father in please?"

"No need," Arthur announced as he strided into the house wearing the same outfit as Harry and the ushers. "I'm right here! Sorry, I got chatting to Kingsley."

"Well I'm glad you're here now," Molly stated, starting to get emotional as she walked over to her husband. "Our daughter's ready for you."

Arthur smiled fondly at Molly before looking over at Harry, "I'll be up there in a moment," he promised as he kissed Molly's cheek before he walked over to his soon to be son in law. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Erm, not too bad," Harry repeated himself as he said the same thing to Molly under a minute ago.

Arthur smiled fondly at the young man standing in front of him, not quite believing that before his eyes was the young boy who was sitting at his kitchen table before his second year at Hogwarts and decided to approach him by asking the function of a rubber duck. He couldn't quite believe that Harry was about to marry his little girl, but with after all the boyfriends Ginny has had, he preferred Harry. He was glad that Ginny was marrying Harry as he knew for certain that for the rest of her life, she would be safe.

"I guess after the upcoming events of today, my little girl is yours," Arthur said quietly.

"Yeah, you could say that," Harry murmured, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Arthur settled a firm hand on Harry's shoulder, "Look after her Harry."

"Of course I will," Harry smiled genuinely at his soon to be father in law. Ever since Harry's second year, Harry was looking out for Ginny and protecting her. He loved her with all of his heart.

"I know you will," Arthur responded softly. "Good luck!"

With that, Arthur made his way up the staircase. Once he reached the second floor and found himself standing in front of Ginny's closed bedroom door, he let out a deep breath. Arthur lightly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," he heard Ginny's soft voice echoing through the wooden door.

Arthur pulled down the handle and opened the door. Ginny was staring at her reflection in the long mirror in her wedding dress with the train trailing neatly behind her and with her veil attached to the top of her head. Arthur had to clasp hold quickly of his breath as he relayed how his daughter looked beautiful even though he had only seen her from behind. Molly was sitting on the stall by the dressing table smiling at him as well as Hermione, whereas Luna just gazed at Ginny dreamily.

Ginny slowly turned around, her dress shuffling with her in the process. She looked at her father and gave a small cheeky smile, "So what do you think?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but could feel his eyes heat up with fresh tears. His daughter, his baby girl looked absolutely beautiful. She was most definitely a sight for sore eyes. It was hard to believe that the young woman that was standing in that beautiful princess gown was that little girl who always teased her brothers and was competitive towards them. She was also that little girl that used to run up and down the stairs and danced with him until she fell asleep. He couldn't believe that in less than half an hour, he would be handing her over to another man. But Arthur could tell how much she loved Harry and how much he loved her and knew that she would always be safe in Harry's hands.

"Come on Luna, maybe we should leave them to it," Hermione suggested as she touched Luna's arm to guide her out of the room. "We'll be downstairs."

Hermione and Luna quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart," Arthur whimpered as he walked over to his daughter and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"You're such a soppy sod," Ginny chuckled on his shoulder. Eventually, they both pulled away from each other. Ginny's eyes wandered around the room, "I'm actually doing this aren't I, I'm about to marry Harry Potter."

"Believe me, lots of girls would like to be in your position right now dear," Molly smirked knowingly. Ginny rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe my luck. I mean, out of all the girls he could have picked, he chose me."

"Why wouldn't he choose you? You are pretty brilliant," Arthur stated, which made Molly and Ginny chuckle.

Molly got up and went over to her daughter, cupping her cheeks within the palms of her hands, "How are you feeling, Ginny? About the wedding?"

"I'm getting nervous the faster it's approaching," Ginny admitted. "Who would have thought it, eh? I fancied Harry since I was 11 years old, I dreamed of getting married to him and now it feels like my dreams are finally coming true!"

"It's completely normal to be nervous darlin'," Arthur reassured. "I mean, I was nervous when I married your mother no matter how much I loved her."

"Oh please!" Ginny rolled her eyes flamboyantly.

"Well dear, some little girls' dreams can come true," Molly beamed at her youngest child. "And your dream is happening right now."

…

Ginny spent some time upstairs with her parents before they made their way downstairs five minutes before the ceremony was about to begin. Hermione and Luna were waiting for them up the kitchen table accompanied by Teddy and Victorie.

Ginny briefly looked out of the window to be greeted to the sight of the large marquee, knowing that her fiancée was in there, waiting for her. This made her heart skip a beat as well as causing the insides of her stomach to be flipped upside down due to nerves. She was nowhere near getting cold feet. She was determined to get married to Harry- even if it killed her. She has always loved him and nothing would change that. What made her nervous was the thought of a dozen people watching her walk down the aisle. She just wanted to be in Harry's arms already. She felt like it would be a marathon until she was standing beside Harry at the altar, having to walk past all of those people that have attended. She assumed that they would all be in the marquee by now, waiting for the star of the show.

"The boys left us with Teddy and Victorie," Luna informed them. Ginny immediately looked towards her bridesmaids, "You've seen Harry?!"

"Yes of course. He has to be here as Harry happens to be the one that you're going to marry," Hermione teased.

"Did Harry say anything?" Ginny asked, sounding flustered. "How is he?"

"He's fine Ginny," Hermione reassured. She stood up and took hold of Ginny's hands. "What is this wedding jitters?"

Ginny let out a sigh as she stared out of the window, "Everyone's going to be looking at me aren't they?"

"They'll all see how beautiful you look," Luna smiled. "Here, we need to sort out the flowers."

"That's every bride's nervous breakdown," Molly reassured. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"What if I forget how to walk or what if I trip up?" Ginny wondered, starting to panic.

"I won't let you trip up," Arthur chuckled. "If I have to, I will carry you down that aisle!"

"Are you that keen to get rid of me?" Ginny joked.

"Of course not," Arthur smiled timidly. "It's just I know how much Harry means to you and I know how much you both want this."

"Hold on, I've got something for the nerves," Molly added, quickly making her way towards the kitchen cupboard and pulling out a small bottle of potion. She handed it to Ginny, "Here, take a cap full, it helps with the nerves. This helped Fleur when she married Bill. It tastes like mint."

Ginny unscrewed the bottle and poured the liquid into the cap before downing it, allowing the potion to slide down her throat. It did actually taste quite pleasant.

"I'm probably acting so stupid right now," Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"No of course not dear," Molly reassured. "Every bride goes through this. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," Ginny sighed. She really did feel more confident. It wasn't like she was ever having doubts of going through with the wedding. She loved Harry with all her heart and nothing would change that. She was dreaming of this day and she would never walk away. Harry made her so happy and she was certain that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready to get married."

"Well it's half 1 and it's your time to shine," Molly smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I'll see you in there."

Ginny watched her mother depart her childhood home. The next time she would see her would be when she is walking down the aisle to meet her true love which was just minutes away.

"We need to sort out the flowers," Hermione stated urgently. "It's already half 1, we're running behind schedule. We are running late!"

"Chill Hermione," Ginny smiled. "It's a bride's duty to be late for her own wedding."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she went over to the long flower box which was settled on the kitchen table. She pulled out a small bouquet of white flowers and glanced over at Victorie who was stroking Teddy's tie intriguingly.

"Victorie," Hermione said, which made the young toddler look towards the older woman. "Look," she whispered softly. "These are for you!"

"Ooohh," Victorie smiled enthusiastically as she took the bouquet gently off of Hermione and looked down at them. "Pwetty," she squealed excitedly. Victorie looked up at Ginny, "Look!"

"Wow!" Ginny gasped enthusiastically, "They're beautiful, just like the best flower girl in the world!" Ginny smiled as she pecked her young niece's forehead.

"What do I get?" Teddy whined, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"You Teddy," Ginny began as she picked up a small white silk square cushion. "You get this." She handed her fiancée's godson the cushion in which he took from her.

"Why don't I get flowers?!" Teddy exclaimed in disbelief.

Ginny and Hermione chuckled.

"Because Teddy," Ginny started to respond as she slowly knelt down to Teddy's height. "You have a very important role which is to look after mine and Harry's wedding rings."

"Oh," Teddy responded, prolonging the word.

Ginny gave a small smile as she went over to the box which contained the rest of the flowers. She glanced over at the two bouquets of gold roses which were a bit bigger than Victorie's, "These are for you and Luna," she commented but her attention was drawn away by the unique bouquet which consisted of a mixture of different shades of red, white and gold roses. Ginny let out a small gasp as she slowly reached for her bouquet and held them in her hands, "They're beautiful," she smiled as she stroked one of the petals slowly.

As Ginny gazed in awe at her bouquet, Hermione and Luna took hold of their bouquet.

"Are you ready, treacle?"

Ginny spun on her heels to the sound of her father's gentle approaching voice. Ginny smiled widely, "Yeah, I am."

…

Multiple conversations were surrounding the marquee as everyone who was invited to this very special occasion was waiting patiently for the bride's entrance. The marquee was filled with the colours of red and gold. Thick red and gold silky ribbon was going around the marquee along with gold chandeliers going across the moonlight ceiling which gave a similar effect to the Great Hall. The aisle consisted of a long red carpet and the chairs were wooden with glittery gold legs with a red bow tied to the back. Ginny did not want the chairs to be over the top and covered with material, she wanted them to be kept simple with some décor added. At the front, there was a wooden platform, which was painted with a lick of gold paint, where the priest stood and would soon be accompanied by the bride and groom.

The marquee was packed. Nearly the entire Ministry had turned up as well as the Holyhead Harpies team along with some old friends and teachers from Hogwarts and to Harry's surprise, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice, his cousin Dudley Dursley and his partner turned up and sat quietly at the back.

"Honestly, trust Ginny to be late for her own wedding," Aunt Muriel scolded to Molly, who grabbed her niece's attention while she was pacing down the aisle to take her seat at the front of the altar. "I hope that my tiara hasn't gone to waste!"

Harry could hear Aunt Muriel from the other side of the aisle while his eyes were focused towards the front. This was it. It was one 'o' clock and very soon he was going to marry the woman that he truly loved. Despite the fact that Ginny was his best friend's little sister, he loved her for who she was. Harry didn't see Ginny as Ron's sister. To him, she was an individual person and he adored every aspect of her and was sure that he would until his dying days.

"No your tiara has not gone to waste and Ginny will be here very soon," Molly snapped frustratedly. "Now please, just be quiet and let myself and Arthur treasure this heart wrenching moment. Our youngest child is about to get married!" She huffed angrily before she stormed over to her allocated seat at the front with Charlie escorting her before he made his way to the back of the marquee. Molly was taking deep and steady breathes as she focused on fixing up her hair whilst looking placidly towards the front.

"You alright mate?" Ron grabbed Harry's attention as he sat proudly beside Harry as the best man. Harry turned his head to the side to look at Ron, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Meanwhile, right at the back of the marquee, Charlie caught the priest's eye as he gave him the thumbs up to start the ceremony. Right before the priest announced the bride's entrance, he watched Charlie quickly run towards the front to join the other ushers, Ron and Harry.

The priest had a long grey beard to match his long wavy hair and he was wearing a long silky purple cloak with a matching pointed hat. He had thin spectacles balanced on the tip of his nose.

"Please stand for the bride," the priest commanded loudly as he lifted both hands upwards. Everyone in the marquee rose to their feet as the instrument version of 'Songbird' by Eva Cassidy started to play by a small band in the corner.

Ron patted Harry on the back as they made their way towards the front. Everyone turned their heads as they watched in awe at Teddy and Victorie as they walked simultaneously together, with their arms linked as Teddy escorted the 14 month old down the aisle. Teddy was holding a white pillow whereas Victorie was holding her small bouquet excitedly. With all the people watching them, they timidly walked down the aisle.

Harry smiled at the two young children and they toddled down the aisle. Teddy was starting to look like Remus by the day and it saddened him that Remus and Tonks will not watch their son grow up on earth and how Teddy will never meet his parents. But one thing that Harry did know for sure, they would have been proud of Teddy.

"You clever girl!" Fleur squealed in her fluent French accent as she grabbed Victorie and held her baby girl in her arms, making Victorie giggle.

Teddy glanced over at Victorie with her mother and grinned cheekily as he walked over to the ushers and stood beside Ron. Next were Hermione and Luna who walked down the aisle side by side wearing their red bridesmaid dresses with their bouquets in hand. Luna was gazing dreamily at the ceiling whereas Hermione had that certain glow and pride about her as she strolled down the aisle. Harry smiled at his female best friend whereas it took Ron back to their fourth year at the Yule Ball where Hermione got escorted by Victor Krum to the dance floor. She had that same smile. Ron was thankful that after so many years, Hermione was **_finally_** __his and when Harry and Ginny's big day was over, he was determined to pop that life changing question.

Hermione and Luna went and stood beside Molly, with Hermione standing in the aisle seat ready to take Ginny's bouquet.

Ginny watched anxiously as she observed her bridesmaids come towards the end of the aisle. It was now her turn to walk down the aisle to meet her future husband, her prince, the man that she has always really loved. Everyone was in there waiting for Ginny to make her appearance. Ginny gulped.

"This is it," Arthur commented quietly. "You ready baby?"

Arthur very rarely called Ginny 'baby' but as Ginny was his and Molly's only daughter and youngest child, he thought that it was acceptable. Ginny was Molly and Arthur's baby. Arthur started to get very emotional as it hit him more than he thought and time soon crept up on him. This was the moment where he was about to give his daughter's hand in marriage to Harry Potter.

Ginny turned to her father and gulped. Her arm was linked through her father's tightly, in fear that she was going to fall. "Please don't let me fall," Ginny teased, nervously.

Arthur chuckled and rubbed Ginny's smooth and petite hand reassuringly, "I promise," he said softly before they began the long journey down the red carpet.

Everyone's eyes were on Ginny. She could hear the muffled voices of "Aw" and "Isn't she beautiful". Ginny looked at her guests nervously as they all stared at her, admiring her beauty, watching her as she walked up to Harry. She could feel her stomach do several backflips and she could have sworn that she felt slightly sick with nerves. She was used to all this attention during the Harpies Quidditch matches as the team's chaser but the attention was on the teams, the crowd in the humongous stadium cheered for their supported teams. Yes, some cheered for Ginny but she was more focused on the game when they did, she had a distraction.

As her father escorted her down the aisle, Ginny had no distraction. Throughout the whole congregation, Ginny was the distraction and all eyes were on her.

Ginny inhaled the air that was suffocating her surroundings through her nose before slowly looking up. And there he was. She smiled timidly as she noticed her love, who was standing beside her brother, slowly turn around.

When Harry saw his beautiful bride walk down the aisle, he could have sworn that his smile couldn't have got any bigger. He felt like the biggest prat at that moment but he didn't care. His Ginny was walking towards him, on her way to becoming Mrs Harry Potter.

Ginny let out a soft chuckle as she noticed her husband to be smile at her. She suddenly felt herself relax as she continued to walk down the aisle that felt like it was never going to end. It was like nothing else mattered. She saw Harry at the end of the light tunnel and it was like all of the people at each side of the aisle, the people that were looking admiringly at her had just vanished into thin air. She was about to walk down and marry her Harry, the man of her dreams and nothing in the world was going to ruin that.

Finally, she reached the end of the aisle and Arthur could feel himself start to well up as at that very moment, his daughter will be in the hands of another man; you could also hear muffled cries from Molly in the front row. Hermione beamed at Harry and Ginny as she was about to witness her two best friends be joined in holy matrimony in front of her very eyes, whereas Ron, despite the fact that his best friend was about to marry his baby sister, he couldn't help but smile. Out of all of the men out there, there couldn't be a better husband for Ginny than Harry. They both deserved it.

"Look after her, Harry," Arthur choked up after kissing Ginny softly on the cheek and releasing her hand. Ginny couldn't deny but feel emotional herself as she was about to start a new chapter in her life with Harry, she really was now a woman and not some little girl anymore.

She watched briefly as her father went and stood beside her mother before she handed her bouquet to Hermione before she went and walked towards her place in the ceremony.

"You look incredible," Harry whispered to Ginny in which made her smile as well as blush a little.

"Please be seated," the priest ordered as the music began to quieten down. All that could be heard was the sound of people going to sit in their seats. Harry reached his hand out towards Ginny in which Ginny responded to with a smile and happily and willingly grabbed hold of it. She felt her stomach tingle with happiness as she felt their fingers intertwine together as one.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began when the altar was in complete silence. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter." Harry chuckled softly as he noticed his fiancée cringe at the sound of her long actual name. She was rarely ever called Ginevra, only when she was getting the occasional scolding from her parents, usually her mother. Harry and her brothers sometimes called her that to wind her up too as they knew how much she hated being called that.

The priest went on to continue: "To witness this witch and wizard as they are to be joined together in holy matrimony and joined as one powerful bond. Marriage is a public declaration of love and commitment that is seen through the eyes of everyone that is existent. It is a gift that should not be taken for granted. Marriage is the appropriate atmosphere to build upon family life and engage in sexual relations. Harry and Ginevra have chosen this way of life. These two persons will be joined in holy matrimony which is commended to be honourable among all witches and wizards; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. In front of everyone who has come to witness the congregation, these two persons present now come to be joined in this marital bond. But first, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why this witch and wizard may not lawfully marry to declare it now."

Harry and Ginny briefly turned their heads towards the congregation to notice that everyone was sitting there silent. No one was tempted to stand up and declare their undying love to the chosen one and begging him to choose them. If they were honest, Harry and Ginny kind of doubted that Ron would suddenly speak up and say something given the fact that Harry's his best friend and Ginny's his baby sister but he did not say a word. It came to the conclusion that everybody was happy for them to be joined together eternally. For months this special day had been the talk of the wizarding world ever since Harry proposed to Ginny leading right up to now. After a Holyhead Harpies match when Ginny and her team went to sign autographs, a few fans would ask about her wedding to Harry. Therefore, it would be considered as pretty idiotic if there was **_suddenly_** __a reason why they should not marry.

"That's the worse part over," the priest commented, lightly which made everyone laugh. The priest coughed, "Harry and Ginevra-"

"Sorry, but is it alright if you just call me Ginny?" Ginny asked confidently but awkwardly as she bit down on her bottom lip which made a few guests, including Harry and some family members' chuckle. Harry adored Ginny's boldness and her quick snarky comments. She wouldn't be Ginny if she didn't.

"Ginny!" Molly quietly scolded in a whisper.

The priest chuckled, "For now, I guess I can make an exception but for the vows, I'm afraid that I will have to use your actual name. Ministry's orders, I'm afraid."

Ginny rolled her eyes, really despising her long name. Merlin, why her parents could not just call her Ginny she will never know!

"Harry and Ginny, please could you join hands," the priest insisted without any interruptions. Harry and Ginny stood facing each other and took both hands in each other's. They both gazed lovingly at each other. Harry was left looking into Ginny's gorgeous chocolate pools in which Harry drowned into every day. At the start of the second wizarding war, he believed that Ginny was the only real thing in the world and he still believes it now, despite the war being over and Harry having people that are there for him, Ginny is his world.

The priest got his wand out and flicked it towards Harry and Ginny's combined hands. All of a sudden, a red spray of light came out of the wand and circled in a heart shape around Harry and Ginny's hands as sparks harmlessly sizzled around the light.

"Harry, do you take Ginevra to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will," Harry declared lovingly as he squeezed Ginny's hands a little tighter which sent shivers up Ginny's spine. Merlin, she was really completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter.

"And do you Ginevra take Harry to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will," Ginny replied passionately as she grinned cheekily at her very soon to be husband. Harry winked at her which made her giggle happily. The spark flew away from the joined hands as the priest returned the wand to his cloak pocket. The priest looked at Ron and smiled politely.

"Best man, do you have the rings?" He asked.

Ron started to rummage through the inside of his jacket pocket and produced a small white sack. He directed Teddy to stand in front of the priest with the white satin pillow before he emptied the white sack and two golden wedding bands fell lightly onto the pillow. Ron smiled at Ginny and patted Harry on the back before he sat down in his seat which would have been for the first time since the ceremony.

"My legs are killing me!" Ron complained in a whisper to George. Ginny and Hermione moved their heads to face Ron and scowled at him. Ron gulped as he felt himself sink in his seat.

"Harry, please take a ring and place it on the tip of Ginny's ring finger on her left hand," the priest instructed. Harry did what was told of him as Ginny watched closely as the ring slipped with ease down the tip of her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," the priest began.

"With this ring I thee wed," Harry repeated.

"This is a sign of my love for you now and forever," the priest finished.

"This is a sign of my love for you now and forever," Harry finalised before slipping the ring down Ginny's finger which was a perfect fit and went well with his mother's engagement ring.

"And Ginny, please could you take the last ring and place it on the tip of Harry's ring finger on his left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," the priest repeated.

"With this ring I th-," Ginny began before her mind completely blanked out. She turned back to the priest, "Sorry?"

She had been dreaming of this moment all her life but all of a sudden, the build-up just overcame her. It was the fact that all of a sudden, Ginny noticed that loads of people were looking at her as she was about to say those unbreakable vows to Harry. It's not like she didn't want to, it was the fact that all eyes were on her.

As much as she loved the big fancy wedding and her and Harry being the centre of attention, she also would have loved it if her and Harry just escaped somewhere and got married secretly. When wedding preparations got stressful, they often asked each other why they couldn't just jet off somewhere and get married. At times, they were being deadly serious because being adventurous as they both were, they would have more than happy gone and done so but they were aware of the consequences after and how many people it would upset. On the other hand, Harry and Ginny also liked the idea of that big fancy wedding and besides, Harry wanted the world to know how much he loved Ginny.

"Hey," Harry said soothingly as he looked at Ginny lovingly. "Forget about the others, it's just a Monday night and we're sitting in front of the telly."

This made Ginny giggle before she took a deep breath and started over, suddenly remembering what she had to say, "With this ring I thee wed."

"This is a sign of my love for you now and forever," the priest smiled encouragingly.

"This is a sign of my love for you now and forever," Ginny spoke before sliding the ring down Harry's finger.

"Before this congregation, Harry and Ginny have constructed a powerful marital bond by declaring their vows, the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that you are husband and wife," the priest looked at Harry and smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

"I love you," Harry whispered as he leaned in towards Ginny and clasped his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around Ginny's waist as he pulled her in closer towards him whilst Ginny's arms curled around his neck. The sound of loud applause and cheering awakened the whole tent as all of the guests, friends and family stood up happily for the new Mr and Mrs Potter. George pulled out a box of confetti from his suit jacket pocket and sprinkled it heavily over Harry and Ginny, which made them pull away from one another and giggle happily as they smiled widely and lovingly at one another.

Shortly after, Harry and Ginny got summoned by the priest as well as Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur to sign the marriage certificate and pose for a few photographs which they were aware were also taken throughout the ceremony as well. After that, everyone could leave the tent and wait outside while the tent was to be transformed from a wedding ceremony to a wedding reception.

"Let's go Mrs Potter," Harry said playfully to Ginny as he grabbed hold of Ginny's hand, after themselves and members of the wedding party signed the certificate. Ginny squealed and laughed as Harry ran them down the aisle with everyone running after them.

No one noticed a fat and chubby gentleman with brown hair and wearing a tight suit follow slowly behind with a woman with brown curly hair and thick black glasses, wearing a navy flowery dress, walk slowly behind all the other guests.

"Well it seems like your cousin did well for himself in the end eh Duds," the woman commented as they walked out of the tent.

"Yeah he did Julie," Dudley smiled at Harry from a distance who was hugging Hermione whilst his new wife was hugging her brother George. "And I'm dead happy for him, he deserves it." He smiled fondly at the newlywed couple who pulled each other in for a kiss.

…

After many photographs, buck-fizzes and champagnes in the Burrow's gardens, everyone was seated ready for the wedding breakfast in the newly transformed tent that was now being held as Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. The wedding reception was kept simple- just scarlet red table cloths draped over the tables with gold wooden chairs. In the middle of the reception was a dance floor with a tall chocolate wedding cake which was coated in white chocolate. Nor Harry or Ginny liked fruit cake so decided to go for a chocolate cake which was in courtesy made by Molly; it was their wedding after all so they could have what they wanted.

Sat at the head table which was a long row at the head of the reception was starting from the right hand side, Neville, Molly, Ron, reserved seats for Harry and Ginny with Arthur, Hermione and Luna seated on the other side. The rest of the guests managed to squeeze into the large marquee successfully and the marquee was not crowded and had plenty of space with a dance floor in the middle. _The beauty of magic!_ That's what people thought as they admired the reception's incredible scenery.

Everyone's eyes drifted towards the head of the table as Ron rose from his chair and tapped his fork lightly against his champagne glass.

"Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together and rise for the new Mr and Mrs Potter," Ron announced loudly and confidently, surprised yet proud of how he didn't stutter and hoped that it continued when he delivered his speech after the wedding breakfast.

The entire marquee rose to their feet as they clapped, cheered and a few wolf whistles were heard when Harry and Ginny entered hand in hand and beaming at their guests who welcomed their arrival. Harry led Ginny over to the head table as they sat with Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. As Harry accompanied Ginny over to her seat and tucked her chair in, he glanced up at Ron to notice that he was smiling widely at his best friend. Harry always thought that Ron found it strange and quite disturbing how his best friend somehow fell in love with his baby sister and ended up marrying her but Ron looked _generally_ happy for them.

"Let the feast begin!" Ron exclaimed cheerily when everyone settled back down in his seat which made the Weasleys and Harry chuckle and Hermione roll her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

Within a flash, a large feast was put in front of everyone just like how the feast _just appeared_ in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Everyone in the marquee spent the past three quarters of an hour working their way through three courses and keeping up general conversation. Eventually, amongst the full marquee of guests and the wedding party, Arthur Weasley nervously stood up on his two feet and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention but unfortunately, he found it difficult to get everyone's attention as they were too absorbed in their own conversations.

"SHUT IT!" Ginny yelled in which immediately got everyone's attention as they all stared at the head table. Ginny smiled sweetly at everyone before turning to her father ready for him to begin his speech.

Harry shook his head smiling as he reminisced back to the time in his sixth year at Hogwarts at the Quidditch trials when he was struggling to get the students' attention until Ginny stepped in and yelled exactly what she said just now and back then, that got everyone's attention.

"What a beautiful day for a wedding, I must say! And what a day it has been to walk my daughter down the aisle and give her away to the love of her life which I can now rate is the top hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my whole life! I have always heard that when fathers have to witness their daughters getting married that it's a very emotional time for them and now that the day has come and this morning, I finally understood why," Arthur began. "It only feels like yesterday when Ginny was born." Arthur chuckled to himself. "When Molly was pregnant with Ginny, I was honestly expecting another boy as we already had six boys but when the midwife announced that it was a girl, I was so happy! I was overwhelmed with joy and wanted to protect her from anything and it's still hard to believe that she's no longer a little girl anymore who was always terrorising her brothers by challenging them to Quidditch on her toy broomstick or stealing a broomstick from the broomstick cupboard and sneakily flying around the Quidditch pitch. Of course, it was all worth it as Ginny is now a very good chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!" This made the Holyhead Harpies cheer. "And of course, Ginny's bat bogey hexes were unforgivable and Molly and I still do not know where she ever got that hex from but they are still a well-known threat to this family now- so you better watch out Harry!" Arthur winked at Harry in which Harry responded to with a light chuckle. Arthur looked at his radiant daughter who couldn't honestly have looked any happier, "I just want you to know Ginny that no matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl and I couldn't have picked a better husband out myself for you than Harry. Harry, you have always been part of this family from the moment that you stepped into my home and I'm glad that you were _the chosen one_ who made an honest woman out of my daughter. I'm proud to say that you are now an official part of this family even though for so many years, you already have been." Arthur smiled at Harry and Ginny before he turned back to face everyone. "So everyone raise your glasses- to Harry and Ginny!"

Everyone rose from their seats and raised their champagne glasses and chorused: "To Harry and Ginny!"

Arthur continued to stand and waited until everyone was sitting in their rightful places again, "Finally, I would like to thank all you people for attending this special day. Now I'm going to put you onto my new son, Harry- away you go Harry!"

Everyone clapped as Arthur sat back down and Harry stood up. Harry took a deep breath as he composed himself as he noticed a million faces staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for coming to what I can safely say is the best day of my life. I would also like to thank the people who helped organise this special day and made sure that everything ran smoothly and last but not least," Harry looked down at Ginny who was gazing up at him. "I would like to thank this one for being my wife today." Ginny beamed at her new husband in which he gladly returned before he turned to the front. "I never really knew the meaning of the word 'love' before I went to Hogwarts where I met Ron and Hermione and also got introduced into the Weasley family who are a family that I have always dreamed of and were more of a family to me than anything."

"I thought this speech was supposed to be about Ginny or whatnot?" Bill interrupted loudly, jokingly as he sat at a table close by. Harry grinned at Bill before he continued.

Harry continued his speech: "I remember when I went to the Burrow for the first time and I was sitting at the table having breakfast when this cute little red headed girl came running down the stairs," Harry dragged out the description of the little girl which made Ginny all the more embarrassed as she was hiding her face away which made Harry smirk. "And asking her mum where her jumper was. And when she clocked me and I tried to be friendly, she ran back up the stairs again. I guess my charming techniques just didn't work back then!" This made the wedding party and guests laugh. Harry sighed as he looked down at his beautiful bride who was looking back up with him intrigued of what he was going to come out with next. "I will forever be kicking myself for how I didn't notice you sooner. I had been blind for the past 5 years before I realised what an amazing and incredible woman you were which was probably due to _You Know Who!_ Ever since I had been preparing for a war, I kept thinking that there was nothing really worth living for as long as _he_ did not win, it didn't matter if I died, not really but when I had those incredible six weeks with you baby and knew exactly how I felt about you, I was able to see passed the war and started to think that yes, there is something worth living for and that was you, Gin. And I even told him that when he asked how I survived that killing curse. I had the option to go to the afterlife or come back and I chose to come back, to you and I sure as hell can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you! Since the war began or maybe before that when we spent time together at Hogwarts, I knew that this, us, it was more than just a crush, I was in love with you and I always will be and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and building a family exactly like the one that you got brought into."

"I'm not having seven kids- you can jog on if you're even considering that I will!" Ginny interrupted, with a curtsied tone in a playful manner which made everyone laugh, even Harry.

"Alright, maybe not 7, but all the more, I can't wait for the rest of our lives together, the next great adventure!" Harry answered, smiling.

Throughout the speech, you could hear the odd 'aw' throughout the reception.

"And one more thing from what I can remember in my second year at Hogwarts," Harry started as he faced the front. "On Valentine's day, I got given this very special poem and you never guess who from and this will be something that I will cherish forever."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry slowly revealed a folded up colourful piece of card from his inside pocket. The Weasley brothers started to howl with laughter as they realised what Harry had just pulled out. George started to have tears of laughter stream down his face.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me, I love you," Harry pleaded with Ginny as he opened up the card and started to read the poem from what seemed like so long ago now:

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

 _I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

"You really did have a way of words there m'love," Harry teased as he looked at Ginny who was scowling playfully at him, "Unfortunately I cannot come up with anything better!" He winked before he looked back at the guests who were all still laughing as he raised his glass, "Finally, let's all raise a toast- to my beautiful and gorgeous wife- Mrs Ginny Potter!"

Everyone stood up from their allocated seats and chorused "To Ginny". Ginny was smiling at all the guests who were smiling down at her, admiring her beauty.

"Now I'm going to pass you onto my best man and the bloke who's practically a brother to me, Ron Weasley," Harry announced before he sat down as Ron stood up welcomed by applause.

Ginny hit Harry lightly across the arm, "Such an arsehole, Potter." She murmured.

"Oh but you love me really," Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hmm," Ginny mumbled against the kiss before they pulled away but with their faces still inches apart. "That's why I married you didn't I?"

"Maybe you can show me later how divine I really am," Harry added huskily before kissing her again. Ginny giggled inbetween the kiss when they suddenly heard wolf whistles and realised that they created an audience for themselves.

"When you two are done, do you mind if I start?" Ron asked, defensively. He was really happy that Harry and Ginny got married but he didn't want to see their love rubbed excruciatingly in his face.

"Alright Ron, don't get in a flap," George commented with a patronising but playful tone.

Everyone became silent and all eyes were focused on Ron which seemed to settle Ron in order for him to begin his speech.

"I never thought I'd see this day you know," Ron chuckled to himself. "Well I always knew that Ginny always had this thing for Harry and well Harry has been my best friend since the moment I first jumped on the Hogwarts Express so I thought nothing of it and Ginny just had some massive crush on my best friend and ended up _aggravating_ me when I came home after my first year at Hogwarts as she kept going on about him!" This made everyone chuckle and Ginny started to blush as she recalled how she used to be obsessed with Harry Potter and had a massive teenage crush on him, but eventually grew to realise as she got to know him that it was so much more than just a crush. Ron continued: "I'll admit whenever it came to Ginny, I have always been the overprotective brother when it came to boyfriends and always thought that none of the boys were good enough for her, no offence Dean!" Everyone chuckled as Ron made eye contact with Dean Thomas who was sitting with Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang along with their other Hogwarts friends. Dean and Ron exchanged smiles. Dean and Cho were currently dating in which Harry and Ginny found rather cliché.

Ron took a deep breath as he continued, "Although, I couldn't believe what I was seeing when Harry first kissed Ginny in the common room after Gryffindor won the Quidditch tournament but for some reason I was okay with it, however I didn't appreciate it when they exploited their affection in my face," this made everyone chuckle again. "All I want to say is that if Ginny had to be with anyone and choose to spend the rest of her life with someone," Ron turned to look towards Harry and Ginny who were looking up at him. Harry's arm was draped over Ginny's chair as Ginny leant back on him. "I'm glad it was Harry and I honestly couldn't have picked a better man to be with my little sister. I don't see you as a best friend Harry…I see you as more of a brother." Harry and Ron smiled widely at each other before Ron turned back to the crowd for a final time. "So everyone, if you would please raise your glasses- to Harry and Ginny!" Ron declared as he held up his champagne glass.

For the final time, the marquee rose apart from Harry and Ginny as they raised their champagne glasses and bid a toast to the newly married and happy couple.

"I think it's time to cut the cake!" Percy advised now that the speeches were over and done with.

"Only a Weasley," Audrey murmured with her arms folded across her chest whilst rolling her eyes.

Ginny giggled excitedly as she got up from her seat and leading Harry with her as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the cake. Harry carefully took the knife that was lying on the table next to the cake. Ginny put her hand carefully underneath Harry's as they cut a slice of cake together with the photographer taking several photographs. Ginny took the slice of cake and bit into it. As she licked her lips in delight, she rammed the cake into Harry's mouth which made a few of the guests laugh.

"Hey!" Harry said with a mouthful of cake. He swallowed. "What did I ever to you eh?"

"Call that revenge Potter," Ginny smirked mischievously.

"For what?!" Harry pondered.

"For reading the stupid poem out in front of everyone," Ginny snarled playfully. "I was 11 years old!"

"You do realise m'love, I'm going to torture you with that for the rest of our lives," Harry smirked playfully as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny challenged, "Bring it on."

Harry sighed happily as he shook his head, "What did I ever do to get such an incredible woman like you, eh?"

"Is that your way of trying to flatter me, Mr Potter?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"It's always worked before," Harry shrugged it off casually.

"Time for the bride and groom's first dance!" George declared loudly and confidently and with a wave of his wand, Enrique Iglesia's 'Hero' started to play loudly throughout the marquee and everyone started to clap loudly.

Harry turned to Ginny and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, Mrs Potter?"

Ginny grinned as she put her hand in his allowing Harry to lead her onto the dance floor. Ginny's arms automatically wrapped around Harry's neck whereas Harry's arms snaked round her waist as they started to sway in circles on the dance floor.

"It still hasn't sunk in yet," Ginny giggled.

"What hasn't?" Harry frowned.

"That I'm Mrs Harry Potter," Ginny explained, smiling widely.

"Well you better get used to it," Harry answered. "Because that's how you're staying. Have I told you how beautiful you look by the way?"

"Yes, several times," Ginny giggled.

"I still can't see how I got so lucky," Harry admitted.

"How do you mean?" asked Ginny, with her eyebrow arched.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, funny and incredible woman on my arm and how I can't believe she's all mine," Harry explained, grinning as he watched Ginny roll her eyes.

"Yeah well I can't believe you're _actually_ mine," Ginny grinned. "Oh well, I can show you how lucky you are to have me later," she added, seductively.

Harry smirked as his face edged closer to Ginny's and captured her lips, embracing them in a passionate and loving kiss.

"Oi!" George called out teasingly.

Harry and Ginny pulled away to find George smirked at them with his arm draped around Angelina. Harry caught a glance in another direction near George and Angelina to find Hermione standing in front of Ron with Ron's arms draped around Hermione's petite waist and was holding her tightly. Harry smiled at his two best friends, so pleased that they got there in the end and hoping that their time will come soon too. Harry turned back to Ginny and smiled down at her as she smiled at him too.

"I love you, Gin."

Ginny beamed at Harry, "I love you too. Always."

"Always," Harry repeated as he kissed her again. Then, he pulled Ginny closer towards him allowing her face to dig into the side of his neck whilst Harry managed to nuzzle into her fiery red hair which smelt of the sweet scented shampoo that he has always liked. Together, they just swayed in circles on the dance floor to their song, in their own little bubble, like no one else mattered. It was just the two of them, together, and that's the way it was going to stay.

Not for one single second did Harry regret returning after the afterlife when he got struck by the killing curse that night in the Forbidden Forest. Harry never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Ginny, she was his rock, his world and she made life worth living. Ginny made him see past the war when originally he had no hope on whether he would live or die but Harry fought to ensure that Ginny lived in a safe better world and he was so happy and grateful that he could be there to live in that world with her and was excited for the many years to come and to finally live happily ever after.

On the day that the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, Harry had confessed to Voldemort that he had something worth living for.

And this was most certainly it.

…

 ** _A/N:_** __ _I can't believe I have finally finished this very long one shot of Harry and Ginny's wedding. I started this two years ago and last year, I found this lurking on my laptop and have been dabbing in and out of it now and again determined to finish it and the last few days, I got the burst of inspiration to finally finish this and I am so happy!_

 _I understand that there is a chance that some people might not agree with Harry and Ginny's song choice for the first dance (which was actually my choice) but as I listened to the song, I realised that the lyrics did fit in with their relationship in my opinion and also about the Valentines poem that Ginny gave to Harry in his second year which was sung by a dwarf, I couldn't think whether Harry got a card with the poem on as well but I like to think that he did and that he secretly kept it. Personally, I thought that they should have kept that part in the films because that would have been just adorable! Also, you may have clocked on that Harry and Ginny have a television in their home and you may be thinking that the Wizarding world do not have televisions but I considered as Harry and Hermione both grew up with muggles and had the privilege of a TV then I thought it may have been introduced into their home lives in the Wizarding world too. That's just my opinion anyway._

 _I hope you all liked my version of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review, I would love to hear all of your opinions on this as I haven't wrote many Harry Potter fanfictions but I am hoping to write more- I already have a few Harry and Ginny stories in mind!_

 _Much love x_


End file.
